


Don't embrace anybody but me

by YokubouNoRain



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex in a Car
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin saber por qué está enojado, Tadayoshi busca a Ryo para presentarse en THE MUSIC DAY, pero grande es su sorpresa al encontrarlo con su rival en el amor (aunque este rival ya haya superado lo que sentía por Ryo). Al final, quien se supone estaba ofendido, termina pidiéndole disculpas, pero Tadayoshi va a tener otros planes en mente para que Ryo obtenga su perdón...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't embrace anybody but me

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia transcurre entre la presentación de Kanjani∞ en TV Tokyo ongakusai 2016 y THE MUSIC DAY del mismo año ;)

Desde hacía tres días que Ryo lo estaba evitando.

O al menos eso era lo que Tadayoshi sentía. Por detrás, les había preguntado a sus compañeros de grupo si les había comentado algo, pero recibió por respuesta un sorprendido movimiento negativo de cabeza de parte de cada uno.

 

Seguía confundido y jugando con el micrófono, aún con varias chicas que buscaban su atención al otro lado de la valla. Al darse cuenta de esto y mirarlas, les sonrió, ocasionando sus gritos de alegría.

—Okura-san, no falta mucho para que empiece su actuación. ¿Puede buscar a Nishikido-san? —Le pidió un sujeto del personal.

—¿No está con los demás?

—No… Me pareció verlo por el pasillo.

—Quizás haya ido al baño, pero… No se preocupe. Voy a ir a buscarlo.

—Gracias —Susurró el muchacho, avergonzado.

 

Con el tiempo encima suyo, Ryo se apresuró a salir del baño. Sonrió al ver con la espalda apoyada sobre la pared, ensayando, a una persona que él conocía muy bien.

—¿Practicando?

Sorprendido, el aludido lo miró, y le sonrió.

—Ryo-chan…

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, ¿y tú? ¿No deberías regresar al escenario? Ya están por salir —Le dijo, arreglándole la parte de abajo de la remera.

—Bien —Respondió, hincándose de hombros—. Supongo que bien.

—¡Qué exigente eres! —Le recriminó.

—Tegoshi. ¡Ah! Ryo-chan —Llamó su atención Keiichiro.

—¿Qué tal?

—Bien —Respondió Keiichiro, lentamente, alternando su mirada entre Ryo y Yuya, sin comprender la situación al verlos tan cerca uno del otro—. Tenemos…

—¡Ah! Sí —Dijo Yuya, como si recién hubiera recordado que estaban en un programa en vivo; y ahí, el tiempo era algo que debía cumplirse hasta en los segundos previamente acordados—. Enseguida voy —Keiichiro asintió y volvió sobre sus pasos—. Bueno… Tengo que irme…

—Claro —Dijo Ryo, alejándose un poco para _dejarlo respirar_. Pero en el instante en que lo hizo, vio llegar a Tadayoshi, quien miró para todos lados. Apenas su mirada se posó sobre él, encontrándolo, Ryo se volvió hacia Yuya y acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, sorprendiendo al rubio. Pero éste rápidamente comprendió el por qué de aquella acción al ver a Tadayoshi, a unos pocos metros de ambos—. Suerte en la presentación.

Yuya le sonrió.

—No me uses para solucionar tus problemas amorosos, por favor —Le dijo, aprovechando la apertura hecha por Ryo para escapar.

—No te das una idea —Dijo Ryo, a espaldas de Tadayoshi, despidiéndose de Yuya agitando la mano. Al cabo de unos instantes, se giró y fingió que recién en ese momento, se había percatado de la presencia de Tadayoshi—. ¿Qué esperas? El tiempo corre.

 

Era ya muy tarde cuando regresaron a los vestidores. Tadayoshi apoyó su cuerpo sobre el umbral de la puerta, y esperó a que todos y cada uno de sus compañeros terminara de entrar, pero, en el momento en que Ryo quiso hacerlo, éste estiró una de sus piernas, haciéndolo caer de cara al piso.

Dentro de la habitación, el grupo no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar.

A la legua se notaba que ambos estaban alterados. Pero ninguno sabía por qué.

—Lo siento —Dijo Tadayoshi, sin sentirlo demasiado en realidad. Por su parte, Ryo lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no le dijo nada.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Ryuhei, en voz baja para que Tadayoshi no lo oyera y él también terminara siendo presa de su ira.

—Sí… Sí, no te preocupes —Respondió Ryo. Aunque por obvias razones sentía la nariz adolorida, no vio sangre, así que optó por levantarse y, de la misma forma que Tadayoshi, cambiarse y guardar la ropa con furia dentro de su bolso sin siquiera preocuparse por doblarla correctamente. Alrededor suyo, el grupo se miraba entre sí.

Cuando Ryo y Tadayoshi se peleaban, eran lo más parecido a un par de niños.

 

En la camioneta, camino a casa de cada uno, Shota fue el que estuvo todo el tiempo en medio de Ryo y Tadayoshi. A cada palabra de uno, el otro le preguntaba algo distinto, y el pobre estaba sintiendo que se estaba gestando una migraña que no iba a poder calmar ni con una caja de analgésicos.

—¿Qué tal si aprovechamos y compramos algunos víveres? —Preguntó You, sentado al lado del conductor, a quien le extendió un pequeño papel que estuvo tratando de escribir durante todo el viaje, al ver a través del espejo retrovisor una mirada de súplica por parte de Shota. Tras leer cómo pudo lo que estaba entre sus manos, el conductor asintió con la cabeza y estacionó, bajando luego, al mismo tiempo que You, para abrir la puerta de la parte trasera.

—¿Me disculpas? —Le dijo Shota a Tadayoshi, ya que él le impedía salir del vehículo.

—Ah. Claro —Dijo el aludido, haciéndose a un lado.

—Ya regresamos —Dijo Shingo, saliendo de la parte trasera, junto a Ryuhei y Subaru.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, Ryo y Tadayoshi estaban solos, y ya no estaba Shota para s _epararlos_.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos se dieran cuenta que, definitivamente, necesitaban un mediador.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer ruido con el pie? —Le pidió Ryo a Tadayoshi, lo más correctamente posible –aunque en su voz no se hubiera notado-. Sobre el asiento del conductor, Tadayoshi tocaba una melodía con su pie.

—¿Y tú podrías dejar de hacer ese ruido cuando respiras? —Le pidió él.

—Si quieres, dejo de respirar  y ya —Le dijo Ryo.

—Te lo agradecería mucho —Resopló Tadayoshi. Se giró para abrir la puerta de la camioneta, pero la alarma de la misma empezó a sonar. Cuando corrió la pequeña cortina que le impedía ver el exterior, vio a sus compañeros de grupo, y a un desesperado Ryuhei, que no podía desactivar la alarma—. ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Por qué no entran?

—No vamos a hacerlo hasta que resuelvan sus problemas —Declaró You desde el lado de afuera, comiendo.

—Pero, ¿qué…? —Alcanzó a decir Ryo.

—¡Abran la maldita puerta!  —Recriminó Tadayoshi, intentando abrirla con todas sus fuerzas, pero la alarma empezó a sonar una vez más.

—¡Oigan! ¡Van a llamar la atención de la gente! —Exclamó Subaru.

—Ahora, cierren la cortina, compórtense y hablen como personas civilizadas —Pidió Shota.

Ante la confesión hecha por sus compañeros de grupo, Tadayoshi cerró la cortina de un golpe, y volvió a pegar su espalda al asiento, cruzándose de brazos.

—Civilizado no es un adjetivo que te quede del todo bien —Susurró Ryo.

—¿Perdón? Estuve esperando que me respondieras al menos un maldito mensaje de texto para saber si estabas vivo, ¿y me dices incivilizado a mí?

—No entiendo por qué estás ofendido… ¡Yo debo estarlo!

—¡¡¿Tú?!! ¡Déjame decirte que hoy no parecías muy ofendido cuando coqueteabas con Tegoshi!

—Es insólito que me reclames eso, Okura —Reconoció Ryo, clavándole la mirada. El aludido lo miró sorprendido.

—Discúlpame, no sabía que cuando empezamos a salir estaba estipulado que hay cosas que no te puedo reclamar.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad?

—¡Oh, Ryo! ¡Por favor! Hasta el perro de la esquina sabe que la sola mención de Tegoshi hace que me hierva la sangre de rabia.

Una vez hecha la confesión, desvió su vista.

—Ahora sabes lo que se siente…

—¿Qué?

—¿Me estás diciendo que en serio no recuerdas lo que me hiciste?

La poca paciencia que había alcanzado obtener hasta el momento, fue lanzada por la borda con las palabras de Ryo.

—A ver… Según tú, ¿qué hice? —Susurró Tadayoshi.

—En el TV Tokyo Music Festival…

—Sí…

—Cuando estábamos cantando…

—Ahjá…

—E hicimos el primer cambio de escenario…

—Eh… Sí… Pero, no… Tú estabas más atrás, ¿no?

—¡Tocaste a una chica, maldita sea!

—¿Lo hice? 

Tadayoshi no podía salir de su sorpresa. Y Ryo no soportaba su mirada de desconcierto, por lo cual, decidió acceder a la espía más chismosa con la que siempre podía contar: Internet.

En unos segundos, varias fotografías inundaron la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, el cual le fue extendido a Tadayoshi.

—Si quieres volver a salir con mujeres…

—No. Ryo-chan, espera… No fue así —Reconoció Tadayoshi, sonriendo mientras le devolvía su teléfono.

—¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿vi mal? ¿Todos estos _tweets_ son un montaje?

—No, no, no. ¡No es eso! Es que… Me estaba por caer… De la banca… Por eso me agarré de esa chica. Además, ¡ni siquiera la conozco! ¡No entiendo el reclamo!

—¡La tocaste! ¡Ese es mi reclamo! —Resolvió Ryo a último momento, sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo a medida que soltaba esas palabras.

—¿Hubiera sido distinto si la hubiera conocido?

—Me hubiera molestado más.

—Ahjá…

Ryo cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sin saberlo, empezó a cavar su propia tumba. Y debía cerrar la boca y no dejarse seguir llevando por impulsos de celos a menos que quisiera terminar sometido a Tadayoshi de por vida.

—Lo de Tegoshi…

—No me interesa. Diles a los demás que entren. Tengo sueño y quiero llegar cuanto antes a casa.

No había ninguna duda: iba a tener que someterse a los caprichos de Tadayoshi para conseguir su perdón.

—Okura…

—¿Qué esperas? —Repitió, arqueando una ceja.

—Al fin y al cabo es tu culpa. Yo no habría reaccionado así si tú no lo hacías.

—¡Ah! ¿Ahora resulta que es mi culpa…?

—Por favor, sólo… Ya dejemos de discutir, ¿de acuerdo?

—No —Resolvió Tadayoshi, tardando unos cuantos segundos en responderle—. Estoy harto de hacer siempre lo que a ti te convenga —Estuvo a punto de irse a los asientos del fondo, pero el fuerte agarre de Ryo sobre su brazo y su posterior empuje contra el asiento, se lo impidieron.

—Mi única conveniencia es estar contigo —Reconoció el aludido, mirándolo fijamente, imposibilitando su escape al estar agarrándolo con fuerza de uno de sus hombros y con su cuerpo encima del suyo. Tadayoshi sentía que con aquella mirada, todas sus fuerzas y coraje flaqueaban. Tan sólo con esa mirada, tan sólo con sentir aquel cálido aliento golpeando su pecho con furia. Desbordado por la situación de sentirse tan débil ante Ryo, lo alejó de un empujón, sorprendiéndolo. Acto seguido, saltó a los asientos del fondo y se quedó en el medio, de brazos cruzados, y el doble de enfadado. Ryo suspiró, revoleando los ojos, y se asomó—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? —Preguntó, en un susurro.

Tadayoshi se lo quedó mirando. Realmente nunca había pensado en eso. Sí iba a seguir recordándole que estar con él y siquiera estar en el mismo espacio que Yuya, lo enloquecía de la peor forma, pero nunca se le había cruzado por la mente someter a Ryo hasta el punto de oírlo suplicar por su perdón. Estuvo a punto de esbozar una sonrisa, pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo. Acto seguido, dejó que su mirada guiara a su pareja.

—Esto —Respondió, levantando un poco sus caderas, sin descruzarse de brazos.

—¿Es en serio? —Preguntó el aludido, arqueando una ceja.

—Si quieres que te perdone —Resolvió Tadayoshi.

Ryo suspiró. Se pasó al asiento de atrás y se arrodilló frente a su pareja, quien lo esperaba con las piernas abiertas. Lo miró con un deje de desconfianza cuando puso ambos brazos alrededor de su propio cuerpo, pero no dijo nada, no sucedió nada. Acto seguido, bajó los pantalones de Tadayoshi, los mismos que había usado para la presentación, hacía no más de dos horas.

—Prefiero mil veces los pantalones del video —Reconoció, al haber sido toda una faena despojarlo  de esa vestimenta—. Aunque… Te quedan muy bien —Ronroneó, acariciando sus piernas y mirándolo fijamente. Tadayoshi estaba por perder la compostura por segunda vez, pero se aferró al asiento, como si con eso evitara que sus planes de conquista se echaran a perder—. No tienes una idea cómo me contuve durante la presentación… Si hubieras estado detrás de mí durante la charla… No sé si hubiera podido hacerlo —Susurró, besando y dejando visibles marcas sobre las piernas de su pareja, marcas que sólo él iba a ver al día siguiente—. Te amo tanto…., Tadayoshi.

Por tercera vez, Tadayoshi no iba a poder controlarse. Hasta la última célula de su cuerpo reaccionaba en su contra cuando Ryo lo llamaba por su nombre, o de cualquier otra forma afectiva. Ese era el efecto que mantenía sobre él. Aunque, en realidad, todo Ryo era su adicción.

Contuvo lo más que pudo sus gemidos cuando sintió que ahora esa boca, esa lengua que tanto lo estremecía cuando chocaba contra la suya, hacía maravillas en torno a su hombría.

Ryo nunca le había hecho sexo oral, y no estaba del todo seguro por qué había accedido a hacérselo en esa ocasión, pero ya no le importaba. No podía sentir mejor satisfacción que esa. Toda aquella parte de su pareja que había explorado infinitas veces con su lengua, ahora era atravesada por su erección. Pero Ryo detuvo sus acciones por unos instantes y, cuando Tadayoshi bajó la vista, se encontró con la suya. Sus manos ahora tomaban las suyas, entrelazándolas y guiándolas hasta su cabeza, dándole a él el mando.

Tadayoshi tragó en seco.

Aquello se estaba tornando peligroso. Al menos para Ryo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba incómodamente de pie, sintiendo su corazón a punto de escaparse de su pecho al ver cómo Ryo aceptaba la longitud de su hombría en totalidad, preguntándose internamente Tadayoshi cómo demonios lo lograba y, al mismo tiempo, era capaz de lanzar tales suaves gemidos de placer.

Sin poseer capacidad racional contra sus fantasías, llegó al clímax. Luego se lanzó sobre el asiento, tomando aire a bocanadas.

Tomó consciencia de que no todo iba a terminar ahí cuando vio a Ryo limpiando cada uno de sus dedos cubiertos con sus fluidos. Hasta haciendo eso era sexy. Y lo desafiaba con esa mirada suplicante de sexo que él tanto amaba. Lo atrajo a él y lo besó apasionadamente, mientras, acostado sobre el asiento, lo desvestía por completo.

—Mhh… Ryo-chan — Gimió, tomando aire antes de volver a atacar sus labios.

—Por lo que puedo apreciar, esta reconciliación no va a terminar aquí, ¿cierto? —Le susurró, acariciando su cuerpo.

—Quiero hacértelo —Suplicó Tadayoshi, inflando apenas sus mejillas.

—Oh… Sabes que no puedo decir que no a esas mejillas —Reconoció el más bajo, tocando una de ellas con su dedo índice.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¿Por qué no? Ya va siendo tiempo de que te deje poseer por completo a Nishikido Ryo —Le dijo, subiendo al asiento con los brazos y piernas apoyados sobre el mismo —. Vamos, demuéstrame que puedes domarme —Lo desafió, palmeándose un muslo.

—Vete al demonio —Le dijo Tadayoshi, pellizcándole el trasero—. Ven aquí —Le pidió, atrayéndolo nuevamente hacia él, besando sus labios una vez más.

—Sólo besándote no voy a conseguir que se te vuelva a parar —Reconoció Ryo, ocasionando una débil sonrisa por parte de su pareja —. ¿Qué?

—Nada. Es sólo que eso fue demasiado directo.

—Okura…

—¿Qué?

—¿Hace cuánto estamos saliendo?

—¿En serio me estás preguntando eso…?

—No esperaba respuesta. A lo que quería llegar es que… sé perfectamente qué tengo que hacer para excitarte —Reconoció, sentándose encima suyo.

Efectivamente, con sus manos, con sus labios, con todo su cuerpo, Ryo fue capaz de volver erecto a Tadayoshi una vez más. Sonrió con satisfacción al haber cumplido su cometido.

Sin siquiera pedirle autorización o pedirle que cambie su posición, le dio la espalda y utilizó sus propias manos para introducir la virilidad de su pareja en su cuerpo.

Lanzó un suave gemido al sentir que estaba completamente dentro.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Tadayoshi, al ver el cuerpo agitado de su pareja encima suyo. Ryo asintió, y llevó ambas manos de su pareja a la altura de su pecho—. Tu corazón… Parece como si estuviera a punto de explotar, Ryo-chan…

—Me siento un idiota…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si esto es lo que sientes cada vez que te hago mío…, me arrepiento por no haberlo hecho antes…

—Ryo-chan…

Lentamente, dolorosamente, Ryo se levantó apenas, ayudándose de los asientos de adelante, y volvió a bajar una vez más, ahogando un quejido de dolor.

 Tadayoshi sabía perfectamente lo que sentía. Pero también sabía que todo ese dolor, las lágrimas que sentía débilmente mojando el dorso de sus manos, hubiera sido imposible de soportar por parte de Ryo si estaba frente a él. Acercó aquel cuerpo al suyo con ternura, acariciando sus piernas y enredando su otra mano en sus cabellos, besando su cuerpo mientras subía y bajaba del suyo.

Cuando todo dolor pasó a ser apenas soportable, aunque significara que no iba a tener cuerpo al día siguiente, Ryo aumentó la intensidad de las embestidas, pese a que Tadayoshi intentaba que no lo hiciera.

—Déjame hacerlo… así… Como yo te lo hago a ti —Gimoteó.

—No quiero que esta sea la primera y la última vez que me permitas hacértelo —Le dijo, levantando el cuerpo de Ryo e invitándolo a recostarse sobre el asiento—. Deja que sea yo el que te haga el amor.

Su oyente sintió que iba a morir. Pero no de dolor, sino, por las tiernas palabras que le dijo su pareja.

Después de aquella interrupción, Ryo se dio cuenta que no era tan terrible estar cara a cara con su pareja en aquel momento. Recordó que la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, había sucedido de ese modo, y él se había encargado de secar todas y cada una de las lágrimas de Tadayoshi, de apaciguar su dolor con palabras de amor que jamás le había dicho a nadie, que habían sido guardadas sólo para que él las oyera.

—Perdóname —Le susurró, aferrándose a su cuello una vez sintió la intromisión de su erección dentro suyo.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Tadayoshi, despejando la frente de Ryo.

—Debí haber dejado que me veas —Reconoció, sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo.

—Ryo-chan… No todas las parejas hacen el amor de la misma forma. Es decir, yo no estaba esperando verte sufrir —Dijo Tadayoshi, empezando a moverse poco a poco—. Al contrario…, ni siquiera pensé que ibas a acceder a mi pedido… Pero también te conozco… Sé lo orgulloso que eres… Ah… Y que no permites que nadie te vea sufriendo… Además, no quería terminar arrepintiéndome de por vida el haberte hecho sufrir —Antes de seguir hablando, apoyó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Ryo—. Además…, este rostro que me estás mostrando… es el único que me gustaría recordar —Susurró, antes de acercarse y posar un suave beso sobre sus labios.

—Te amo…

—Yo más —Reconoció el más alto con una sonrisa. De a ratos, Ryo olvidaba que fuera del vehículo, sus amigos seguían ahí, esperando por una respuesta a sus acciones. Varias veces Tadayoshi lo golpeó levemente en la cabeza, sonriéndole.

—¡No puedo contenerme si me lo haces así! —Exclamó el más bajo más de una vez, como si con eso lograra excusarse de su error.

—Ahora ya sé cómo te gusta más —Reconoció Tadayoshi, ronco.

—Cualquier cosa que me hagas, me gusta —Soltó el aludido.

—Ryo-chan —Susurró tiernamente Tadayoshi, llevando las piernas de su pareja alrededor de su cintura para acostarse encima suyo y besarlo—. Ah, oye… Espera… ¿Dónde está mi bolso?

—¿Qué carajo quieres con tu maldito bolso?

Tadayoshi lo miró y le sonrió, sorprendido. Ryo insultaba, obviamente, pero jamás lo había oído hacerlo tantas veces en una misma frase.

—¿Tengo que responder a eso?

—Sólo hazlo…

—¿Qué…? —Volvió a preguntar Tadayoshi, susurrando.

—¡Que te corras adentro! —Exclamó.

Ante la incrédula mirada del más alto, Ryo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ser él quien lo ayudara a llegar al clímax.

Sus cuerpos y hasta sus almas se habían convertido en uno. Estaban tan a gusto abrazados uno al otro, que en medio de besos, deseaban que el tiempo se detuviera en ese mismo instante en que uno podía verse en el reflejo de los ojos de la persona que más amaba.

—¿Creen que se durmieron? —Oyeron decir a Subaru, al otro lado de la camioneta.

—Yo no escucho nada —Dijo Ryuhei.

—Dokkun dijo algo…, pero no entendí —Oyeron decir a You.

—¿Y si entramos para saber si están bien? —Preguntó Shota, mientras, puertas adentro, el par de amantes se vestía lo más rápido que les era posible.

La alarma fue desactivada y los integrantes del grupo y el chofer, se dispusieron a volver al vehículo.

—¿Adónde rayos están? —Susurró Subaru, al no hallarlos donde _los habían dejado_.

—¿A quiénes buscan? —Preguntó Ryo, aclarándose la garganta, ya que, debido al apuro, se había agitado bastante.

—Pero, miren nada más quiénes se reconciliaron —Bromeó Ryuhei, asomándose para ver a Tadayoshi durmiendo sobre el regazo de Ryo—. Miren esto, Okura parece un bebé.

Ryo se sonrió.

—¿Te molesta si te dejo solo en el fondo? —Le preguntó Subaru a Ryuhei. Ryo tragó en seco.

—No, ¿por qué? ¿Vas con Sho-chan? —Repreguntó el aludido, pasando al fondo del vehículo junto con Ryo y Tadayoshi.

—Sí. Quiero dormir un rato antes de llegar a casa —Reconoció Subaru.

—Está bien. No te preocupes. Ryo-chan y Okura van a cuidarme el sueño —Dijo Ryuhei, agarrando las piernas de Tadayoshi para apoyarlas sobre las suyas con delicadeza para no despertarlo. Ryo le sonrió, con algo de nerviosismo.

La camioneta se puso en marcha una vez más y Ryo sintió algo que se clavaba en una de sus piernas. Al mirar abajo, vislumbró la mirada de Tadayoshi. Aunque el que más estaba sufriendo con todo eso, era él: con el apuro y la pasión del momento, seguía erecto. Y tener a Tadayoshi en esa posición no le ayudaba demasiado a calmarse. Pero del mismo modo en que sintió las uñas de su pareja clavándose en su carne, sintió unas leves caricias hasta terminar con sus pantalones y ropa interior a medio poner. Desesperado, intentó que Tadayoshi no siguiera con lo que sabía iba a hacer, pero Ryuhei estaba demasiado cerca como para gritarle. El más alto miró a su compañero de grupo. Estaba apoyado contra la ventanilla, dormido. Pero Ryuhei tenía el sueño bastante liviano, y sus movimientos debían ser menos que sigilosos. Lentamente, se cubrió la cabeza con la manta que había alcanzado a agarrar del baúl e imitó casi a la perfección la labor que Ryo había hecho con su erección minutos antes.

Al principio, había logrado contenerse, pero al sentir prácticamente el fondo de la garganta de su pareja, por un mal movimiento del chofer, le hizo lanzar un quejido. A unos pocos pasos lejos suyo, Ryuhei se despertó, miró a Ryo, le sonrió, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Tal y como Tadayoshi había hecho con él, metió una de sus manos debajo de la manta, y fue Ryo quien controló sus movimientos, tanto para que no tuviera que terminar yendo al hospital al día siguiente, como para controlarse a él mismo cuando estuviera a punto de gritar de placer. Y sí que debía controlarse. Tadayoshi estaba siendo más atrevido de lo usual. Estaba seguro que ese era el castigo por el cual iba a tener que pasar para conseguir su perdón.

Pero era tan placentero que sería capaz de pasar por eso cada maldito día de su vida.

Podría decirse que hasta se aprovechó del momento, empujando más de lo debido su erección contra su pareja, pero sabía que era algo que debía hacer en ese momento, o jamás tendría otra oportunidad para hacerlo. Además, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, esa situación lo excitaba, aunque no pudiera transmitirlo con palabras.

Sintió que la leve cordura que tenía en ese momento se iba a perdiendo junto con sus fuerzas. Llevó sus manos a cubrirse su propia boca. Ya no podía controlar sus emociones.

—Ryo-chan, ¿estás bien? —Le preguntó un semidormido Ryuhei.

—Pe… Perfectamente —Gimió, acorralándose a sí mismo lo más que pudo contra la ventanilla contraria a la que estaba su compañero de grupo. En medio de la oscuridad de la camioneta, pudo ver la sonrisa de Ryuhei que, ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad, volvió a caer dormido.

Oyó una risita debajo suyo, por lo que Ryo le dio un severo golpe a Tadayoshi.

Como si lo estuviera desafiando, por última vez en lo que iba del día, Tadayoshi apresuró sus movimientos—. Okura…, espera —Le susurró lo más bajo que pudo, pero lejos de hacerle caso, su pareja hizo todo lo contrario, y en el instante en que llegaba al clímax, Ryo pudo vislumbrar el hermoso rostro de Tadayoshi asomándose de entre la frazada que estuvo cubriendo su acto amoroso hasta ese momento.

 

La camioneta se detuvo frente al complejo de edificios donde Subaru vivía.

—Gracias —Le dijo el aludido al chofer.

—Shibutani-san…, ¿qué hago con ellos? —Le dijo en referencia a Ryo y Tadayoshi. Al mirar por sobre los asientos, Subaru los halló profundamente dormidos, abrazándose uno al otro.

—Llévelos donde le quede más cerca. Esos dos van a dormir en el mismo lugar, no importa cuál sea siempre que estén juntos. Que pase buena noche.

El chofer asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, antes de emprenderse al último destino que tenía esa noche.


End file.
